Michail Goldman
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal|image = Michail_fullbody.png|caption = The Golden Boy|parent = Son of King Midas|story = King Midas and the Golden Touch|role = The next King Midas|powerfulqualities = Can easily tell gold and jewelry are fake or real|age = 16|alignment = Royal|roommate = Stirling White|heartsdesire = In my story I receive a magic touch that lets me turn everything I touch into gold! I can’t wait until I get to make everything gold! Gold is my favorite thing in the whole universe! Maybe even the whole world! I get so excited about my future sometimes that I brag about it to whoever is around. Most of them give me weird looks or try to tell me that it wouldn’t be so great. I think they might be jealous. Who wouldn’t want everything to be gold?|magictouch = I’m an expert when it comes to gold and silver and other precious metals. I can tell if a piece of jewelry is fake or real looking at it a mile away. You wouldn’t believe how many girls here wear fake jewelry! I try to warn them that they may have been ripped off but they always get mad at me. I’m only trying to help!|romancestatus = I’m still looking for a princess who loves gold as much as I do.|cursesmoment = I lose focus a lot, especially when I see something shiny. I just love gold and other shiny things so much I can’t help but go crazy.|favsubject = Chem-myth-stry. I love watching chemical reactions! It’s so neat seeing different things combining to make new things. Making explosions and bright lights are really cool too.|leastfavsubject = Kingdom Management. Okay, I know I’m supposed to be a king but learning how to run a kingdom is so boring! Won’t I have people to do all of that for me so I can concentrate on my gold?|bffea = TBA}} A nice guy with a friendly demeanor and accessories that are brighter than he is. Michail means well but he will often miss obvious things and lose interest quickly, especially if there's gold nearby. Don't wear your new gold necklace to school or he may try to haggle it off you. Michail is excited for his golden years ahead but doesn't quite grasp what that will mean for him by the time he approaches his last chapter. But it makes him so happy and no one has the heart to tell him. Biography Michail (pronounced like Michael) Goldman is the son of King Midas from the story King Midas and the Golden Touch. He was created by pixiesera on deviantart. Personality Michail is a nice guy and very friendly but his gold accessories are brighter than he is. He doesn't really grasp the simplest of concepts and he is very easily distracted, mostly by gold or other shiny things. Sometimes he will say offensive things without meaning to or lose focus in something halfway though and walk away. He is greedy in the material sense but has a kind heart. Appearance Michail has olive skin and dark brown eyes. He has dark brown hair that is usually a curly mess. He is 5 ft 10 in tall. Fairy tale – King Midas and the Golden Touch The Story from 's Point of View Michail’s story is King Midas and the Golden Touch. A version of it can be found here. What is their Destiny Michail is very excited about taking his father's place as the next King Midas. He can't wait until he gets to have the golden touch and can make anything he wants into gold. What he doesn't realize is that by turning everything he has into gold he'll nearly starve to death and in the end of his story he gives up all of his fortune to reverse the golden touch. Michail either doesn't know about that part or it doesn't register in his head what that means for him. He's too excited about making everything gold to worry about anything else. History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family King Midas :Michail loves his dad and can’t wait until he can take his place as the next King Midas. Younger Sister :Michail's younger sister who strongly prefers silver to gold. She gets in arguments with her father and brother about this. Friends Malcome Wizard :Michail is friends with Malcome Wizard, son of Merlin. Myra Gold :Michail is friends with Myra Gold, who happens to be a distant relative from a different story adaptation. Jean E. Night :Michail is friends with Jean E. Night, the daughter of Aladdin's genie. Michail is a very friendly person and likes to talk to a lot of people. He is open for making new friendships. Romance :Michail is single and not interested in anyone specifically. He has hit on Blondie Locks multiple times but that was only because he was under the impression that her hair was actually made of gold. He was sad to find out that just because she will be the next Goldielocks does not mean that her hair is actually made of gold. Michail has left Blondie alone since then. Enemies :Michail doesn't have anyone he considers an enemy. Other Story Characters Name :Details Pet Character's Pet :Michail has a pet rat. He is a hoarder and steals random items from around the school which he hides in his nest under Michail’s bed. Story Characters Gallery Michail fullbody.png Michail goldman bio.png Michail card.png Quotes Notes *Michail is a Royal. He is excited to fulfill his destiny. *He was created by pixiesera in July 2013. *He is obsessed with gold and other shiny metals and is easily distracted by them. *Michail doesn't grasp that in the ending of his story he will lose his fortune and everything he owns by not thinking through his wish to turn everything he touches into gold. He is too excited by the fact that he will have the golden touch that he has either forgotten about his story's ending or he has never known the ending in the first place. *Michail's AU (alternate universe) version is Roary Talon, who is the son of the griffons. Roary is an OC for Monster High and was created for the Through the Mirror Dec ’18 contest. **Roary and Michail are not the same person nor are they considered crossover characters. Category:Pixiesera Category:Males Category:King Midas Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Mythology